Si yo muero tu vienes conmigo
by maestro jedi
Summary: un fanfics para los que les gusta invazor zim, algo fuera de lo normal o al menos no meloso


En realidad el chico nunca habría querido llegar a una situación como la que se le presentaba en este momento. En realidad ¿Por que el? ¿Por qué ahora? Acaso no había sufrido lo suficiente

Acaso los dioses confabulaban en su contra, quizás esa era la única solución viable que podría explicar tanto sufrimiento en su corta vida

Sobreviviste – fue lo único que logro decirle al ser verde que ahora se presentaba ante el con una arma en mano

El cual simplemente se limito a sonreír con un cierto aire de grandeza, la cual le era tan familiar al muchacho terrícola, en realidad ese era uno de sus rasgos más detestables para el chico eso y que se sintiera el centro del universo

Pero como yo te vi explotar – repuso el muchacho mientras lentamente metía su mano a su abrigo, el cual ocultaba perfectamente un blaster doble que le servia para esa clase de eventualidades

Deberías saber que yo soy el GRAN ZIM – repuso el pequeño alienígena que sorprendentemente había logrado crecer varios centímetros en todo ese tiempo

Ya veo – repuso calmadamente Dib ante su renacido adversario, el cual para su sorpresa había retornado de la mismísima tumba

¿Acaso creíste que una larva terrícola como tu podría destruir al mas grande invasor irkem de la galaxia – grito el alienígena

El muchacho simplemente se limito a sonreír y sin mucho esfuerzo desenfundo disparando el a invasor en medio de sus glóbulos oculares obligando a el extraterrestre a cerrarlos por un momento mientras su enemigo escapaba después de todo ya abría otro momento mas idóneo parea la venganza

Algunos días después

El invasor mas famoso de toda la arma irkem corría tras su fiel robot, el cual podía percibir la señal de su odiado Némesis incluso a un que el estudia a veinte metros bajo tierra

Pagaras por lo que me hiciste estupida larva humana – exclamo el Irkem mientras se tocaba lo que antes había sido una de sus dos hermosas antenas que ahora era menos que un pequeño muñón chamuscado, a decir verdad estaba contrariado como el humano había encontrado tecnología que impedía la auto reparación celular de su raza

Debí eliminarte cuando pude – refunfuño quedamente el ser mientras recordaba como hacia unos días lo había tenido a punta de tiro, pero por alguna extraña razón había preferido dejarlo ir a el y a esa estupida chica que lo seguía a cada lado, esa tal Stayce, en realidad el pequeño ser de edad astronómicamente superior a su Némesis nunca entendería la fascinación que sentía su enemigo, por esa simia sin pelo, en realidad que le veía, era algo deforme ese pelo rubio, ese par de protuberancias en su pecho que le restaban movilidad y velocidad y a un mas que era eso de que el pasara largos periodos de tiempo con ella debajo de alguna ruina o dentro de una cueva emitiendo extraños sonidos guturales

Pero eso se acabaría, y así volverían a los gloriosos días donde solamente era intentar matarse, después de todo eso era lo que lo había mantenido en forma después de a verse graduado de ese estupido sistema educativo primario como lo llamaban sus estupidos compañeros terrícolas

El pequeño ser se arrastro a través de el pequeño agujero que había cavado con ayuda de su leal robot, el cual a un con sus desperfectos había logrado ser de utilidad cuando se le necesitaba

Mas despacio G.i.r o aras que el estupido humano nos descubra – susurro el invasor mientras lograba posesionarse enzima de su robot, el cual simplemente se limito a soportar el peso de su amo

Amo, espero que no intente propasarse conmigo – replico quedamente el robot

¿G.i.r de que diablos estas hablando? –pregunto el pequeño invasor

Bueno amo, es que la situación es muy propensa a que usted le de rienda suelta a su programación reproductiva, pero debo informarle que no estoy programado para cumplir con esas demandas – repuso el pequeño androide

CALLA, ESTUPIDO ROBOT, NI QUE QUISIERA ABUSAR DE TI, A DEMAS no eres de mi tipo – replico el ser sin importarle si su victima lo escuchaba en realidad esos comentarios lo habían molestado de sobre manera

Bueno regresando a sus asuntos pendientes, por fin había logrado llegar a donde su némesis y su estupida compañera de resistencia estaban posicionados, en realidad estaban en su mira, parecía que los dioses irkem lo habían bendecido de nuevo, a un que a decir verdad lo que estaba haciendo su enemigo, le era completamente indescifrable

O Dib sigue así o dios mió, estas llegando hasta el fondo, vamos dame mas duro sigue así, sigue así o santo dios eres un animal – exclamaba la chica mientras su compañero solo se limitaba a sacar toda su furia reprimida en otro arranque de sexo sin sentido, a decir verdad a el chico le importaba poco si Stayse era bonita o no, en esos momentos no le viera molestado incluso tener sexo con cualquiera para aliviar sus penas, incluso Gaz viera sido una compañera perfecta para una situación de ese tipo

O santo cristo, eres todo un animal, o por favor Dib detente que si sigues así, no tardare mucho en llegar a el AHH - grito la chica mientras llegaba a otro orgasmo a decir verdad, Dib era el único chico que la había hecho sentir mujer, bueno después de que ese extraño alíen diezmara a la población humana a nivel mundial no había mucho de donde elegir, pero al menor Dib la trataba como una persona

De nuevo con el joven invasor, a decir verdad nunca estuvo preparado para una ocasión así, en realidad muy en el fondo de su ser algo se había encendido, quizás celos, envidia, venganza, al Gur con sus preparativos simplemente tiro del gatillo y disparo a quema ropa si eso era posible dado la desnudes de sus enemigos

Muere asquerosa larva humana – grito mientras los disparos de su blaster de repeticiones salían desde la pequeña abertura en la pared de la cueva

El chico de lentes tuvo escasos nano segundos para esquivar la lluvia de disparos blaster, antes que se impactaran contra la cama, rociando instantáneamente todo el lugar con relleno, alambres, madera combinada con sangre pelo y algunos pedazos de piel y hueso de lo que hasta hace algunos segundos había sido su amante

ZIM - grito el chico mientras respondía los disparos con su pistola de plasma, la cual parecía ser inútil para atinar a el pequeño agujero en la pared

Sal de ahí, tu mediocre forma de vida, a base de silicio – exclamo el chico mientras un tiro lograba silenciar el arma de su atacante por algunos instantes

En ese instante sintió como algo lo alaba de su piel

Dib, sálvame – replicaba una chica completamente destrozada de la cintura para abajo, que solo podía ver a su compañero con ojos de suplica – tienes que hacer algo para salvarme – replico mientras tosía unas pequeñas gotas de sangre

No te preocupes yo te salvare – exclamo el chico mientras sin ninguna ceremonia le apuntaba a su cabeza

DIB QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO – grito la chica

No es obvio, te estoy salvando – susurro el chico mientras alaba delicadamente del gatillo, para instantes después oír una leve detonación, a decir verdad cuantas veces no había salvado así a otras gentes, salvándolas de si misma y de una muerte lente y agonizante

Pero no lloraría, en realidad ya no tenia por que llorar, la chica al final no había sido mas que una compañía momentánea en su lucha incansable contra el invasor irkem, si le había proporcionado ratos de amor, de pasión, de convivencia, pero en realidad, ese no era el momento mas importante para pensar con el corazón

ESPERO QUE TE PUDRAS EN EL INFIERNO ZIM – grito el chico al momento de salir corriendo, mientras dejaba atrás un detonador térmico

Momentos después escuchaba como la cueva entera explotaba en un mar de llamas, y algo menos audible a un pequeño invasor que lo maldecía con todo el odio de su corazón

Algunos meses después

En algún lugar dentro de lo que había sido alguna vez la majestuosa Iglesia Lakewood, dos figuras sombrías se encontraban nuevamente frente a frente ante lo que antes había sido el altar consagrado a dios en la iglesia más grande de la potencia dominante del mundo actual

Veo que sigues vivo – mascullo el chico terrícola mientras venia a su adversario irkem, cubierto por una larga gabardina

A duras penas, estupido simio sin pelo – replico el invasor entre cortado

Que acaso tu raza nunca sabe cuando detenerse - replico el chico

Nunca nos detenemos, estupida escoria humana – repuso el alíen, mientras se quitaba la gruesa gabardina que dejaba ver su cuerpo cubierto de un sinnúmero de sicatrises y marcas que su organismo no había logrado sanar completamente

Veo que tuviste suerte – exclamo el chico

No fue suerte, mas bien, yo no moriré, hasta que te haga cavar tu tumba con tus propias manos – replico su enemigo, con una ligera sonrisa

Que tal si arreglamos esto de una buena vez, ZIM TU Y YO AQUÍ MISMO AHORA SIN ARMAS QUE EL MEJOR SER GANE – repuso el chico mientras dejaba caer su cinto con sus dos pistolas blaster

Su enemigo simplemente se limito a tirar también sus armas y sin más corrió hacia su eterno enemigo, la causa de su insomnio, el creador de todos sus problemas, el ocaso de su propia felicidad

La pelea fue dura, en realidad parecían mas un par de animales, que dos seres reacciónales, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte mientras los dos peleadores seguían luchando por terminar de una ves por todas su estupida pelea, a decir verdad ya se había extendido por mucho tiempo

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaron lo que quedaba de el vitral de la Asunción de nuestro señor, la única reliquia de una religión perdida hace tanto tiempo, iluminando con sus débiles colores de paz, el cuerpo de dos combatientes que se habían entrelazado en medio de una abrazo mortal

POR QUE NO TE MUERES – grito el chico humano, al mismo instante que sentía algo frió encajándose en su pecho

No antes de verte morir a ti – susurro el alíen, para instantes después sentir una sensación helada en su espalda

Lo mismo dijo yo ZIM, si yo muero al menos te llevare conmigo al infierno – exclamo secamente el chico mientras empezaba a mostrar los síntomas de una hemorragia interna

Ambos luchadores, levemente perdieron el control de su cuerpo, hasta terminar el uno sobre el otro, al mismo tiempo un montón de cuervos empezaban a remolinarse alrededor suyo, segundos después empezaba a lloviznar, mientras el vitral era delicadamente iluminado por la luz de una luna llena, que parecía tratar con eso evitar que esas desdichas regresara a este mundo

FIN

Quejas reglamos y otras cosas, manden un comentario, bueno gracias por leer nos vemos pronto cuídense


End file.
